


bread

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kids Leia and Luke, M/M, Sith Anakin Skywalker, What Have I Done, a little violence, ani didn't burn on mustafar, as always, emperor being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Emperor found a place where Yoda keeps hiding, Anakin's eyes become yellow again - everything is heading in the wrong direction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote it, corrected one more time and updated again. I think it's quite correct now, but if I'm wrong, tell me ;)  
> Also - this is my first angst ever, you can criticize :D

Obi-Wan puts an empty plate into the sink right before Anakin enters the room. He looks happy - and appallingly, and Obi-Wan trembles while senses a strong aura surrounding him.    
  
“Are the kids asleep?” He asks first, sitting on a chair. Anakin is a good father and his children love him; Obi-Wan can’t call him wrong parent. Even after all he did while “working”. Even after he’s a Sith.   
  
At least Leia and Luke don’t know about it yet.   
  
“Yes, they recently went to their beds” Obi-Wan answers and opens a cupboard. He finds bread and jar of peanut butter - still Anakin’s favourite food. Skywalker used to eat it since he was ten and that love has survived Order 66.    
  
They don’t say anything until Obi-Wan puts the plate with sandwiches and a cup of tea in front of Anakin.    
  
“Sit with me.” Skywalker says immediately while Jedi tries to leave the kitchen. Kenobi shivers, but doesn’t say no. Doesn’t even think about it - he knows Anakin can easily check his thoughts.    
  
Sometimes Obi-Wan wants to forget that Anakin is Darth Vader now.   
  
He just turns around, takes two steps and sits next to him. Anakin glances at him while biting a sandwich.   
  
“How was your day?” He asks with a full mouth. Obi-Wan got used to it - there are days when Anakin’s cheerful - as for Sith - and starts to ask him questions. He kisses him from time to time, although usually Obi-Wan doesn’t see anything nice in it. Generally, the younger man is brutal. He doesn’t show Obi-Wan love. He gives himself joy.    
  
“Nice. One of your people brought us the board game and we played it all day.” Kenobi answers, scratching his hand. “Thanks for it” he adds quietly and doesn’t have courage to lift his head and look at Anakin. But he doesn’t have to worry.    
  
Anakin rises his hand - his own one, not the metal-made - and places it on Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I’m glad you liked it” he says as quietly as his former Master, then kisses him on his forehead and goes back to eating.    
  
“How-how was your day, Ani?” Obi-Wan asks, choking as saying shortcut of Anakin’s name.    
  
Anakin doesn’t seem to notice it. Or at least doesn’t care.    
  
“Nice, too” he answers quickly and scaring happy. “Emperor finally found a place where Master Yoda keeps hiding. He sent me to kill him.”   
  
Obi-Wan freezes. Yoda is the last chance for young Jedi - maybe one of them would be able to overcome Anakin and give peace to the galaxy. But if Anakin kills him…    
  
“Why does Emperor want to kill Master Yoda? He’s old, he won’t even defend himself from you…” His tries aren’t even a little convincing. Anakin can’t help but laugh.   
  
“When last time Emperor has fought with Yoda, he won, but he felt Yoda was still strong.” He says, then laughs again. “But I prefer Yoda to fight. I want to feel his fear when I defeat him. I would be… honoured” Sith smirks. Obi-Wan swallows slowly, frantically thinking about it and he doesn’t notice Anakin looking at him carefully.    
  
“You want him to stay alive, don’t you? You think there’s gonna be someone stronger than me!” His evil laugh chills blood in Obi-Wan’s veins. He wants to say no though he feels his thoughts will betray him.    
  
And then Anakin’s eyes become yellow.    
  
He starts to yell at him, break things and beat him. His metal arm is strong, really strong, and leaves dark bruises on Kenobi’s body; at some point Obi-Wan is sure he got some of his ribs broken. But he doesn’t stop Anakin, no. He allows him do anything he wants, because he would give him everything.   
  
Still, after all this, he can’t stop himself from loving him.    
  
In the end Obi-Wan allows Anakin to carry him to their bedroom. He’s weak, painful, and Anakin is aggressive when he rips off his clothes. He doesn’t kiss him, he just touches him and takes by force everything he wants.    
  
An hour later, they lay on a bed, covered with a blanket. Obi-Wan cheeks are wet from tears, but he doesn’t stop them - he allows himself cry and look at man which he loved. Which he loves. Because whatever happens, he’s still by his side.    
  
He doesn’t know if Anakin loves him. He hasn’t said it yet. Obi-Wan hopes that one day he will hear from him those three words.   
  
But now he curls up to Anakin’s side and closes his eyes. These wounds will heal. Someday they will be disappear.


End file.
